Alya Eloen
Name: 'Alya Eloen '''Race: 'Mixed Race (White Elf/Human) '''Gender: Female Age: 19 Birthday: 8th day of Crimsia, 281 DM Birthplace: Green Fall Resides In: Green Fall Occupation: Wandering Bard Appearance: Alya is seen as more elegant, but can also be described as ‘cute’. She is quite short, being around 5’1”, and she is quite slim. She’s not ‘gifted’ in physical proportions that one would look usually for in a woman, but this doesn’t make her undesirable. Despite having a lack in these physical traits, she is still quite feminine in figure. Her hair is light blue, the tips reaching the middle of her back. And her hair in braided at the top. Her eyes are of a similar colour to her hair, but has a slight greenish tinge. She usually wears a pink and blue, eastern style dress which reaches above her ankles. She doesn’t wear shoes. Despite being an elf, her elven ears aren't very long or sharp, but they are still a little pointed. Personality: 'Alya can be described as a person with their ‘head in the clouds’. She’s quite unaware of her surrounds and tends to get lost most of the time. Especially in the Deciduous forests next to Green Fall which she tends to wander into. Since she is mute, conversations with her can be rather off-putting for most, but she has a full grasp of the common language, so she is able to respond with gestures. If she has paper and ink on hand, she will write responses. She has no grasp on the meaning of ‘title’, so any officials or even royalty is mostly ignored due to her lack of awareness. Aside from her quirks, she is quite patient and kind with others. '''History: '''Alya was born of an Elf/Human couple, who run a local tavern in Green Fall. She was going to work there as a waitress, but it was discovered that she couldn't talk and her personality… Wasn’t quite what they expected. Her parents were concerned, as communication was something that was very important when running a Tavern. Fortunately, Alya found her passion in music when she borrowed the Tavern bard's flute. Her parents were surprised and delighted when they first heard her play the instrument. Even though she only just picked it up, she could play some basic tunes. With some music lessons from the Tavern's bard, she began to play music for the customers when the Bard wasn't around. Alya was given the nickname "Echo" by travellers who didn't know her name, because her music seemed to echo in their minds even after they had left the city the following day. As Alya learnt how to play the flute among other instruments, she began to develop magic potential within her. However she has never noticed it. But she somehow uses it without knowing, and it’s used when she’s playing an instrument. She is effectively, a Song Weaver (One who manipulates song or sound). Whenever she uses an instrument, it is used as a conduit for her magic which causes the sound to resonate in a weak hypnotic magic. What kind of effect her music has on others usually reflects her current emotional state or her intent when playing said music, which can influence the way listeners feel when listening to her music. However she is totally unaware of this aspect of her music. Her parents were initially against her travelling as a Bard, but they were convinced to let her go after her music had sent a weak shudder of hypnotic magic to change their mind. '''Skills: ' Song Weaving (27) Wilderness Survival (10+10) Socializing (15) Musical (Flute) (32+10) Writing (15) Observation (3) Animal Husbandry (2) Stealth (1) Leadership (1) Investigation (1) Bodybuilding (1) Herbalism (1) Medicine (1) Sewing (1) Nodeology (1) '''Knowledge: Music can't solve all problems Animal Husbandry: Puppies enjoy being loved Animal Husbandry: Soothing a Scared puppy The Helplessness of Being a Mute Herbalism: Honey and Lavender Antiseptic (Recipe) Sewing: Simple Interrupted Stitch Nodeology: Doctor's Knot Possessions: Quantity | Item | Acquired | Value 1 | Peasant Clothes | Starting | 1sp 1 | Traveler's Cloak | Starting | 1gp 1 | Flute | Starting | 1gp 5 | Thread and Needle | Bought | 5gp 1 | Leather skin of Honey and Lavender Antiseptic | Crafted | N/A Ledger: Cost | Item | Subtotal +100gp | Starting Money | 100gp, 0sp, 0cp Income: 97 GP, 6 SP/Month (Due to living expenses), 2 GP/day Note: Can still go back home to her parents whenever. Others: Red Dire Wolf Pup: Echo Dire Wolf Permit and Contract (Ebonfort) Companion NPC - Lyle Spikebush Title/Alias - Wolf Mother Injury - Minor Lacerations to Chest and Upper Arms, minor scarring Story List: Date - URL - Characters involved: 30th Crimsia, 300 DM - When the Fog Breaks - Alya Eloen (Complete) 23rd Mauven, 300 DM - The Silent Travelers - Alya Eloen & Rilana Aurorime' 25th Mauven, 300 DM - A Sky Torn Asunder - Lots 33rd Mauven, 300 DM - A Frumious Attraction - Alya Eloen & Verissa Beatrix Greenlakes aka Trix